Untuk DIA ( For her )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Shintarou murid tampan dan cerdas yang mulai penasaran dengan Ayano gadis manis yang selalu tersenyum bahkan saat nilainya jelek. Ia ingin tahu diri Ayano yang sebenarnya dan perasaan Ayano padanya. "Apakah yang terjadi padanya?", "Aku benci senyuman itu tapi aku juga penasaran", "Ada sesuatu yang janggal disini." "Apa yang bisa kubantu untuknya?" Silahkan Mampir
1. Chap1

Untuk DIA

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mekakucity Actor/Kagerou Project © Jin,

Halo para reader tercintah, bagi yang setia maupun tidak selamat datang di fanfic fandom Anime Mekakucity actor alias Kagerou Project pertama saya nih.

Yuka-chan pertama suka Mekakucity actor saat Yuka-chan iseng membaca artikel di sebuah website internet dan menemukannya dan anime ini juga diambil dari lagu Vocaloid ( Lagu kesukaan saya ) jadi saya langsung jatuh cinta sama anime ini.

Oleh sebab itu Yuka-chan pengen mencoba membuat fanfic memakai karakter Mekakucity Actor. Kali ini romance tentang Shintarou dan Ayano. Aku kebetulan menyukai pasangan ini, imut saja melihat mereka meskipun Ayano mati di animenya jadi sedih melihat Shintarou kesepian dan sadar bahwa ia mencintai Ayano.

Aduh malah curhat lagi di awal. Oke daripada menunggu dan jomblo. Kalian langsung saja yang punya tiket kuota di scroll dibawah yak...

.

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

.

.

Good Reading

* * *

Ada seorang gadis aktif dan manis di kelasku, dia memiliki rambut cokelat panjang terurai bernama Ayano Tateyama. Aku sebetulnya tidak perduli dengannnya namun semenjak ia duduk disampingku persis. Dia membuatku yang biasanya mengacuhkan pembicaran orang sekarang aku harus meladeni obrolannya.

Entah obrolan apapun itu tidak pernah hari tanpa kami mengobrol satu sama lain membicarakan hal hal kecil sampai lama kelamaan kami sudah menginjak kelas tiga.

Dia sering mengobrol denganku bahkan lebih cerewet padaku daripada ke teman teman lainnya entah kenapa mungkin karena aku terlalu males memperhatikan guru karena memang IQ-ku tinggi yang hanya belajar sebentar saja bisa dapat nilai seratus atau karena kebiasaanku sering makan bekalku tidak habis. Ia lebih dipatut dibilang ibu.

Tidak lupa ia selalu tersenyum setelah ia memarahiku. Ia sangat peduli padaku padahal aku sering cuek menanggapinya, dia tetap tidak menyerah membuatku menganggapnya sebagai gadis aneh.

Dia selalu tersenyum setiap hari apapun keadaannya di kelas, seperti saat pembagian nilai ulangan biasanya murid murid berwajah murung dan kesal karena nilai ulangan mereka jelek tapi beda dengannya yang malah tertawa kecil dan tersenyum seakan tidak ada apa apa.

"Aaah.., nilaiku 45, hahahaha.., sudahlah kurasa aku harus mengikuti remedi lagi" ujarnya tersenyum sambil menggenggam kertas ulangannya yang menunjukkan nilainya tersebut.

Aku memandangnya yang sudah menjadi permandanganku setiap hari di kelas sambil memegang kertas ulanganku dengan nilai 100 diatasnya. Aku tidak tahu apa dia memang males belajar sampai nilainya sebegitu jeleknya atau karena suatu hal.

Aku selalu ingin bertanya mengapa Ayano selalu tersenyum dengan nilai jeleknya bahkan dia satu satunya murid yang sering mendapat nilai jelek setiap ada ulangan? Senyuman itu kadang membuatku muak namun juga membuatku semakin penasaran dengan dia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Halo Shintarou" dia menyapaku, aku melepaskan earphone yang tertancap di telingaku lalu menaruhnya diatas meja. Mendengarkan apa yang ia ingin katakan padaku.

"Ada apa Ayano, aku tidak mau mendengarkan ceritamu tentang kisah kucing robot itu lagi" jawabku ketus padanya. Sudah beberapa kali ia menceritakan kisah kisah yang ia baca dari sebuah buku yang ia baca atau film yang ia tonton itu.

"Tidak kok, aku cuman ingin Shintaro-kun kalo mau, membantuku belajar untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan" jawabnya sambil malu malu dan menunduk.

"Kenapa harus aku?" ketusku lalu aku kembali mengambil earphone dan bersiap siap mau menancapkan lagi di telingaku.

"Itu karena kau tahukan nilaiku semakin turun ditambah kau memiliki nilai terbaik di kelas jadi mungkin kau bisa mengajari beberapa materi pelajaran, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu" aku mencabut earphone dari telingaku. Aku cukup senang aku dibilang terbaik di kelas tapi Aah menyebalkan mengapa aku harus mengajari gadis bodoh ini padahal aku ingin beristirahat.

Oh ya ini juga untuk pertama kalinya ia meminta bantuan setelah sekian lama. Aku tidak tahu momentum apa yang ia buat namun terasa sudah lama kita bersama sampai aku sadar sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dari sekolah ini.

Kurasa akan kutolak saja, tapi aku agak kasian padanya, aku selalu melihatnya tersenyum dan baik pada lainnya tapi dia lebih sering sendirian di kelas kecuali mengobrol denganku meskipun kami tidak begitu akrab seperti teman teman lainnya.

Bahkan saat ada kerja kelompok ia sering bergabung denganku karena kebetulan tempat duduk kita dekat plus aku juga malas mencari anggota kelompok dan dia langsung mengajakku untuk bergabung dengannya.

Coba aku ingin melihat tanggapannya mendengar jawabanku, "Ehm, bagaimana kalau aku menolaknya" jawabku sambil menopang daguku dengan telapak tanganku.

Apakah ia akan marah padaku seperti biasanya, aku ingin sekali melihat ia marah lagi setelah sekian lama, karena entah kenapa kami sudah jarang mengobrol banyak seperti sebelumnya. Karena biasanya ia mulai pembicaraan duluan sekarang ia lebih banyak melamun di kelas.

Mungkin beberapa kesempatan kami bisa mengobrol seperti kemarin ia mengobrol soal film robot cat yang ia tonton karena kebetulan aku membaca majalah yang ada artikel tentang film tersebut. Jadi ia berkomentar banyak tentang film itu yang katanya bagus tersebut. Sebelum sebelumnya ia lebih sering melamun dan tidur di kelas.

Ayano seperti biasa tersenyum lagi padaku, ia mendekat wajahnya ke wajahku. Lalu ia sujud di tanah, "Aku mohon Shintarou-kun, ajari aku beberapa mata pelajaran untuk ujian, aku tidak ingin remedi lagi, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan saat liburan musim panas nanti" Ayano memohon di depanku, ekspesinya benar benar serius dan meminta belas kasian tentu saja hal ini mengundang perhatian teman teman lain.

"Eh..., Kau.., jangan sujud seperti ini, apa kau tidak malu dilihat yang lainnya?" tanya menepuk punggung Ayano yang masih bersujud

"Nggak, aku baru mau bangkit kalau kamu menerima tawaranku Shintarou-kun, kumohon ajari aku" dia keras kepala sekali, aku mulai resah dengan bisikan bisikan murid murid lainnya memperhatikan kami. Aku menghela nafas

"Iya.., ya.., aku akan mengajarimu" akhirnya aku tidak menolak permintaannya

Ayano berdiri dengan wajah senang, "Benarkah, Yeeee.., Terima kasih Shintarou" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mau memelukku tentu saja aku langsung menghentikan tindakannya tersebut.

"Jadi kapan kita belajar?" tanyaku cuek kembali ke posisi semula, menopang dagu

"Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti, aku sudah siap bukunya nih" jawabnya antusias sambil menunjukkan buku materi ujian di tangannya.

"Baiklah terserah kau.." jawabku lalu aku mengambil earphoneku dan menempelkan lagi pada telingaku.

"Terima kasih Shintarou-kun kau sangat baik sekali" pujinya lalu ia kembali duduk di sampingku sambil membaca buku. Kemudian kelas kembali seperti biasa karena kebetulan saat ini jam kosong.

Baru pertama kali ia memintaku untuk mengajariku setelah 3 tahun bersama. Aku penasaran apa hal penting yang harus ia lakukan pada liburan musim panas nanti, biasanya pada liburan musim panas yang ikut remedi ujian ini harus masuk sekolah selama seminggu untuk mengikuti remedi ( Biasanya liburan musim panas kami diadakan tiga minggu )

Aaah, bagaimana ya, aku tidak berpengalaman mengajar seseorang, semoga Ayano mengerti apa yang kukatakan nanti. Sudahlah aku tidak mau ambil pusing sudah bagus toh, aku datang nanti.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

 **Sebentar lagi liburan mau usai, huhuhuhu padahal Yuka-chan pengen liburan lagi, Eh udah selesai yang chapter satunya ya.**

 **Entah kenapa aku menulis ini karena aku suka pasangan Ayano and Shintarou jadi jadilah fanfic romance buatan saya.**

 **Penjelasan, pasti kalian sudah menebak alur ceritanya bukan, ya tentang Shintarou Kisaragi murid cerdas pendiam dan seorang gadis aktif dan selalu tersenyum setiap keadaan bernama Ayano Tateyama. Disini Shintarou mulai tumbuh perasaan pada Ayano bersamaan dengan ia mengetahui fakta sebenarnya tentang Ayano.**

 **Bagaimanakah kisah dua sejoli ini? Baca wae chapter dua yak**

 **Mungkin ada bagian bagian yang diubah, jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan setiap bagiannya nanti rugi lho.**

 **Itu saja penjelasan akhir saja, jangan lupa di follow, favorite, dan review nih fanfic okey jangan lupa... Arigatou minna...**


	2. Chap2

Untuk DIA

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mekakucity Actor/Kagerou Project ©Jin,

Halo guys comeback again with Yuka-chan yo yo yo

Sudah lama ya gak nyapa nih selama seminggu dan Yuka-chan bersyukur sekarang Yuka-chan punya Laptop baruuuuuuuuu. Yeeeeeeeeeeeee

Bisa sering buat fanfic nih apalagi laptop barunya ini mereknya keren buatan Korea Mak wkwkwkw. Akhirnya doa Yuka-chan terkabul hehehe

Oke kali ini sesuai jadwal Yuka-chan akan membuat lanjutan dari fanfic fandom Kagerou Project berjudul "Untuk DIA" semoga kalian dapat menikmati fanfic saya ini yang berisi beberapa kejutan dan adegan manis antara si cuek Shintarou dan pemurah senyum Ayano.

Langsung saja ladies and gentlement scroll ke bawaaaahhh….

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

~~Jangan menyia-nyiakan makanan yang enak, kau akan menyesal jika kau berada di situasi kelaparan, karena untuk makan makanan yang tidak enak saja kau tidak bisa~~

.

"Sini, sini, Shintarou-kun, aku telah menyiapkan tempat duduk yang nyaman untukmu" ajak Ayano memintaku duduk di bangkunya dekat jendela kelas.

"Tidak perlu repot repot, aku duduk di bangkuku saja" tolakku dengan nada datar, sebetulnya aku males pindah tempat duduk sudah mager...

"Tidak apa apa Shintarou-kun, kau boleh duduk di bangkuku yang nyaman dekat jendela ini" dia masih memaksaku terus tentu saja dengan senyumnya.

Karena aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk hal seperti ini, sebagai cowok aku lebih baik mengalah, "Huh, baiklah jika itu maumu"

"Hehehe, Terima kasih banyak"

Kemudian kami duduk saling berhadapan, awalnya kami diselimuti suasana diam, aku bisa melihat wajah Ayano yang begitu gugup. Apalagi kita duduk berdua sendirian di kelas ini

"Ehm, sudah lama ya kita tidak berbicara empat mata langsung apalagi suasana kelas sepi seperti ini" ujar Ayano memecah keheningan diantara kami sambil memandang sekeliling kelas yang kini hanya tinggal kami berdua.

Perkataannya ada benarnya juga, kami hanya berbicara saat jam sekolah namun setelahnya kami melakukan aktivitas masing masing habis pulang sekolah. Aku sering bermain di game di rumah.

"Benar…., cepatlah kau ingin aku mengajarimu apa?" Aku langsung bertanya intinya sambil membuang mukanya ke jendela.

"Oh iya ya, sebentar" Gadis di depanku langsung gelagapan mencari buku di tasnya, aku hanya memandangnya heran sambil menopang daguku dengan tanganku

Rambut cokelatnya semakin panjang tiap harinya mengingatkanku saat kami bertemu pertama kali di kelas satu dulu. Saat itu rambutnya masih pendek dan ia selalu bertingkah seperti anak anak.

Sekarang rambutnya semakin panjang dan sifatnya lambat laun menjadi anggun meskipun kadang ia masih ceroboh namun manis.

"Nah ini dia, biasalah tentang soal matematika, aku agak bingung dengan soal logaritma dan pangkat pangkat seperti itu" Ayano menunjukkan materi matematika di buku pelajaran

Aku mengambil buku tersebut dan membolak balikkan buku pelajaran yang penuh dengan coretan kartun dan nilai merah di bawah KKM

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung?" tanyaku sambil mengkerutkan dahiku.

"Hehehehe, aku kadang sering memikirkan sesuatu lain dan entah kenapa sering terpikirkan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.."

"Memikirkan tokoh kesukaanmu lagi'kan" Aku langsung memotong pembicaraan membuat Ayano terdiam sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum lagi

"Ya begitulah, hehehehehe" Ia masih tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Ehm aku lihat dia selalu sendirian akhir akhir ini, biasanya ia selalu menghampiriku saat aku sedang menyendiri di kelas atau saat istirahat namun sekarang ia lebih suka melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

Meskipun begitu ia masih menunjukkan senyumnya padaku setiap hari.

"Huh, mau bagaimana lagi, Ayano apa kau punya buku catatan tidak?" tanyaku sambil melipat tangan

"Punya, memang buat apa Shitarou-kun?"

"Aku akan menuliskan rumus matematika algoritma yang mudah dipahami untukmu, setelah itu akan kuberi kau latihan soal nanti"

"Oh oke oke" jawab lawan bicaraku menganggukkan kepala kelihatannya dia nurut nurut saja dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Lalu aku menuliskan beberapa rumus setelah aku membaca sekilas buku paket matematika dan memberikannya catatanku kepada Ayano. Ia terlihat serius membaca catatan yang kuberikan.

"Waah, begitu ya caranya, ternyata mudah banget" girang Ayano setelah membacanya

"Matematika sebetulnya mudah, cuman kamu pinter pinternya mencari rumus yang mudah diinget dan dikerjakan, bahkan mudahnya melebihi pelajaran bahasa" ujarku sambil menopang daguku

"Kereen, ehm aku pengen coba latihan soalnya"

"Ini aku sudah menuliskan latihan soal untukmu, ada sekitar dua puluh soal, kamu tinggal hitung pakai rumus di catatanmu itu" aku memberikan secarik kertas berisi soal matematika, aku menulis soal soal itu saat Ayano masih memahami catatannya.

"Baiklah Shintarou-kun, aku akan berusaha mengerjakannya" jawabnya penuh semangat, aku hanya membalasnya dengan hembusan malas.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu, kerjakan saja yang bisa"

"Siaaap, Shintarou-sensei"

.

* * *

.

Aku pergi meninggalkan gadis hyperaktif itu sendirian di kelas. Sebetulnya aku tidak ingin ke toilet, aku hanya ingin jalan jalan keliling sekolah sambil menunggu Ayano selesai mengerjakan.

Hampir semua lingkungan sekolah ini aku lewati sampai aku merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas Ayano. Dengan langkah malas, aku berjalan di lorong kelas. Kebetulan di depan kelasku terdapat jendela tepatnya di dekat pintu masuk. Membuatku bisa melihat apa yang dibalik kelasku ini.

"Eeh, Ayano, apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" aku melihat Ayano sedang berdiri menghadap jendela luar kelas, membelakangiku. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat dirinya bertingkah seperti ini.

Apalagi dia terlihat sedang berbicara seorang diri, cukup aneh juga untuk gadis yang memang kupandang aneh.

Aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas yang ia katakan namun dari ekpresi terlihat ia menunjukkan raut sedih dan sesekali membentak tembok di depannya.

Karena penasaran dengannya, aku memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraannya, aku membuka sedikit pintu kelas dan mengintip ke dalam,

"Sekali lagi…, sekali lagi…., aku harus berani…" dia mulai berbicara dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam roknya.

" _Berani? Apa yang berani?" batinku heran, kemudian aku mempertajam pendengaranku_

"Aku tidak boleh takut mengatakannya, aku harus berjuang…"

" _Ia ingin mengatakan apa sama siapa?"_

"Tersisa waktu sebentar lagi, jika aku gagal kali ini, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri"

Gagal, memang ada masalah dengannya? Apakah mengangkut nilai pelajarannya yang selalu jelek dibawah KKM? Atau tentang hal lain?

Sungguh gadis ini membuatku selalu penasaran dengannya.

Lalu sampai aku mendengar perkataanya dia lagi yang membuatku kaget dan jantungku semakin berdebar kencang.

"Ehmm…Shintarou-kun, apa dia suka padaku gak ya?"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

 **Wah gak nyangka sudah selesai nih chapter 2-nya Hehehehehe**

 **Ehm kelihatannya semakin lama fanficnya semakin sedikit yak, biasalah sudah kubilangin kalo Yuka-chan banyak tugas dan beban menumpuk jadi hanya bisa membuat fanfic yang singkat padat jelas. ( Tapi tetap membuat kalian penasaraan yak )**

 **Okee Yuka-chan ingin kasih tahu kalo, Ayano-chan memiliki tujuan lain kenapa ia harus mendapat nilai bagus dan tidak ingin remedi di liburan musim panas? ( Ada beberapa alasan khusus dan mungkin tidak terduga bagi kalian ) Juga Shintarou yang mulai tumbuh bibit bibit cintanya.**

 **Oleh sebab itulah jangan males baca dialognya yak wkwkwkwk**

 **Sudah sekian itu sajalah jangan lupa di favorite, follow, dan review fanficnya ini yak. Arigatou Minna….**


	3. Chap3

Untuk DIA

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mekakucity Actor/Kagerou Project © Jin,

Sudah saatnya untuk berbedah dan memperbaiki banyak hal yaa

Setelah diberi semangat dari emakku yang kusanyangi, aku jadi semangat untuk menulis lagi nih, Yaa tak menyangka udah lama juga Yuka-chan jadi Author fanfic disini dan kusenang sekali masih banyak readers yang tetap setia membaca karyaku ini

Membuatku semakin semangat untuk menulis lagi dan lagi untuk kalian guys

Okee tak terasa sudah chapter 3 saja untuk fanfic Untuk DIA ini yak, disini akan ada bumbu bumbu romance manis ala remaja SMA yang mungkin membuat kalian berpikir pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya wkwkkwk

Kalau begitu kita langsung saja guys scroll ke bawah yuk

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

 **SHINTARO P.O.V**

"Apa dia menyukaiku?" aku kaget mendengar Ayano berkata seperti itu

Tapi memang sih kulihat dia bener benar baik, ramah, dan menaruh perhatian lebih padaku dari biasanya. Aku rasa wajar jika dia menyukaiku...

Aku masih memandangi Ayano yang sedang menikmati angin dari jendela kelas di bangku tempat dudukku.

" _Tapi mengapa ia lebih menyukai laki laki pendiam, judes, dan dingin sepertiku"_ batinku terheran heran

Kuharus berusaha bersikap normal di depan dia saat ini, meskipun aku sangat gugup sebenarnya

Aku langsung membuka pintu ruang kelas...

"Aaah, Shintaro-kun datang, aku sudah mengerjakan semua soalnya nih" serunya semangat sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya

"Ehmm iyaa" aku memalingkan wajahku, gak tau kenapa aku baru melihat wajahnya benar benar manis jadi aku hanya meliriknya sedikit saja tentu tanpa senyum sedikitpun di wajahku

Sebenarnya rasanya aneh saja menghadapan dengan seseorang yang menyukai kita langsung seperti ini, namun aku berusaha untuk tampil cool dan seakan akan tidak mendengarkan apa ia barusan katakan tadi.

"Aku akan mengeceknya di rumah, kita sebaiknya pulang dulu, langit sudah mulai gelap ini"

"Yaaah... padahal aku ingin tau jawaban sebenarnya dan ingin dibahas hari ini" kesal Ayano dengan wajah manyunnya, membuatnya terlihat cukup menggemaskan

"Tidak apa apa, kau selain matematika mata pelajaran apa yang kau masih tidak tahu?"

"Sebetulnya banyak sih..., namun aku sangat lemah di bagian perhitungan seperti matematika, IPA, pokokenya yang harus pakai banyak rumus, aku sangat bingung sekali"

"Kalau pelajaran lain seperti Bahasa, Seni, Sejarah?"

"Hehehehehe, sebenarnya nilai nilai mata pelajaran itu juga tidak terlalu bagus, namun aku akan berusaha lebih untuk bisa mencapai nilai KKM sendiri" serunya sambil memukul meja di depanku, namun aku cuman terdiam mengamatinya

"Segitu pentingnya, liburan musim panas untukmu?" tanyaku sambil menopang dagunya lemas, meskipun aku lumayan kagum dengan ambisinya seperti itu

"Iyaaa..seperti yang sudah kubilang padamu, kalau liburan ini sangat penting untukku, ada hal yang harus kulakukan esok" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Kurasa ada masalah serius sampai wajahnya mulai berubah murung langsung

Aku tidak tau apa niat sebenarnya ini ingin mendekati atau modus denganku saat kita belajar berdua seperti ini namun dalam hati aku cukup kasian melihat dia benar benar serius ingin melewati ujian ini dan bisa liburan musim panas esok...

Kurasa tidak masalah jika aku membantunya belajar sedikit

"Pokoknya jangan lupa bawa buku yang berisi materi yang kau tidak tau, jangan sampai aku hanya terdiam saja menunggu kamu menyiapkan materi yang ingin kau tanya padaku" ketusku dingin, seakan tidak membalas apa yang ia omongkan barusan tadi.

Juga aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama

"Benarkah? Kau masih ingin mengajariku lagi?" tanyanya kaget dan semangat

"Iyaa, selagi kau tidak merepotkanku dan mendengarkan seksama bahasanku" kataku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di depan dadaku

"Yeee asyikkkk, terima kasih banyak Shintaro-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu...Eeeh..." Ayano menutup wajah merahnya, terlihat ia tidak menyangka berkata seperti itu

Aku cuman mengalihkan pandanganku ke lain, tapi entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang, aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan tadi

Dia juga terlihat terdiam dan malu dengan perkataannya barusan

"Hehehehehe, maaf aku terlalu semangat"

"Ehmmm...tidak apa apa" aku langsung merapikan bukuku dan menenteng tasku, dia juga mengikuti apa yang kulakukan. Kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata apapun, Lalu kita berdua pulang setelah itu

.

* * *

.

 **AYANO P.O.V**

"Kyaaaaaaa, apa yang barusan aku katakan pada Shintaro"

Aduuh aku malu sendiri, seharusnya aku tidak keceplosan bilang Aku mencintaimu tadi padanya

Juga apalagi tanggapannya seakan dingin dan cuek, aku takut aku takut sekali, ia akan marah padaku, sumpah aku malu bangettt pada diriku sendiri

Rasanya ingin sekali mengulang waktu huaaaaa

"Hu hu hu hu.., apalagi besok kita akan belajar bersama lagi" aku sangat sedih dan takut Shintaro akan berbeda berbicara denganku dan akan semakin menjauh dariku

Galau galau galau...

Aku sampai menangis diatas bantalku karena hal ini, aku sangat bingung apa yang harus kukatakan lagi padanya esok.

Apakah kita akan canggung, terdiam, tak berbicara apa apa sampai lulus esok ?

"Huaa aku tidak mau, tak mau, tak mau" aku mengguling gulingkan tubuhku di kasur, membayangkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi besok.

Aku tidak punya uang banyak untuk membiayai lesku ini. Lagipula liburan esok, ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku lakukan.

"Aku tidak mau gagal lagi, tahun ini"

Aku harus tegar, berani, dan kuat...aku tidak mau ikut remidi lagi untuk liburan ini, sebenarnya aku sudah kapok dan males untuk ikut remedi lagi. Dan ini kesempatanku untuk menghindari remidi pembahasan yang membosankan itu.

"Mungkin aku sudah berpikir dewasa yaa?"

Kadang aku berpikir seperti itu, saat kelas satu dan dua kemarin, aku sangat cuek sekali dengan nilai nilai ujianku dahulu membuatku hampir tidak pernah tidak remidi. Sampai guru yang mengajari materi remidi bosan melihat wajahku.

Namun, kali ini aku akan membuat mereka kaget dengan hasil kerja kerasku, pertama kali aku tidak akan ikut remidi semester ini, hahahahaha

Pokoknya aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja aku harus semangat belajar, aku harus mengatasi rasa galauku ini..

"Bersikap biasa saja, biasa saja, dan biasa saja"di depan Shintaro besok

Aku langsung menata jadwal pelajaranku dan menyiapkan materi yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Setelah kulihat lihat ternyata lumayan banyak juga materi yang belum aku pahami padahal sebentar lagi udah ujian. Aku menyesali diriku tidak belajar banyak dari kemarin kemarin huhuhuhu

.

* * *

.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Disisi lain, Shintaro juga sangat galau sekali di kamarnya sehabis mendengar Ayano menyukai tidak cuman sekali namun dua kali dan tadi barusan Ayano berkata di depannya langsung.

Sebetulnya ia cuek dengan ucapan Ayano barusan namun ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perkataan Ayano tersebut dalam pikirannya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan di depannya esok?" galau Shintaro sambil memandang tembok kamar putihnya yang kosong

"Lupakan Shintaro, mungkin ia cuman keceplosan bicara"

Selain itu aku tidak bisa melupakan senyum indahnya saat menyatakan hal itu

"Aku harus tetap tenang, cool, rilexs Shintaro..."

"Aah aku mau main games saja, untuk menenangkan pikiranku" Shintaro segera menyalakan komputer besar hadiah dari ayahnya yang kini sedang berkerja diluar negeri. Ia mencari games yang cocok untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kurasa games melawan monster ini cukup menarik"

Segera ia mendownload games tersebut, tidak sampai beberapa menit, games dengan kapasitas 2 gb tersebut selesai terdownload, lalu ia menginstall games tersebut ke komputer.

Lalu ia memainkan games tersebut selama 3 jam penuh

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Emang dah cowok kalau sedang menenang diri kebanyakan maen games wkwkkwk**

 **Halo minna, selamat hari Senin :v kali ini Yuka-chan akhirnya update nih chapter 3 untuk para readers semua**

 **Udah liatkan bumbu manis dari 2 sejoli ini?**

 **Semoga kalian senang dan suka yang guys, dan tetap tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 4 yak**

 **Okee terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya ini, jangan lupa favorite, follow, review ini fanfic yak guys**

 **Arigatou Minna**


End file.
